Es por él
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: "—Feliz Navidad." agrega, en tono divertido y un tanto burlón. Elliot no puede evitar reír, si Blood iba a mostrarse así de público en esas fechas, ya no podía esperar a la del siguiente año. One-Shoot. Blood&Elliot. Regalo de Navidad para Karin.


**Disclaimer:** Quin Rose.

**Advertencias: **No demasiadas, puede que un ligero OoC. Y…Fluff. Mucho Fluff. De resto, ya saben, insultos sin fin hacia la perra de Alice.

**Parejas:** Blood/Elliot OTP. Menciones leves de Ace/Julius y TweedleIncest (Dee/Dum). Puede que haya menciones aún más leves de Peter/Boris y algo de Gray/Nightmare.

**Dedicado:** A Karin, como regalo de Navidad. Espero te guste~, lo he hecho con todo mi amor navideño. LOL. Sabes que no cambio por nada nuestras charlas random por mensajes aún más random. No hay nada mejor que putear a Alice y ser tu uke(?) xD. ¡Feliz Navidad linda~! ¡Gracias a ti amo perdidamente a estos dos!

* * *

**Es por él**

«—Repíteme, una vez más, por qué razón tenemos que hacer esto Elliot.» Se arregla el cuello del elegante traje color blanco de gala. Los dedos cubiertos por la fina tela de sus guantes del mismo color se encargan de acabar con cualquier arruga que pudiese quedar en su vestimenta. El aludido lo mira de reojo, levemente sonrojado por lo que _acababa_ de suceder, camino al palacio de corazones. Para Blood se ha vuelto demasiado normal sentir repentinas muestras de afecto —y no de esas de acariciarle las orejas y inclinarse a limpiar algo de té de la comisura de sus labios; que cuando pasaba, _tampoco le molestan_, pero aún así, hablaba de muestras algo… ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah~, claro, _carnales_— en lugares de por si poco usuales. Desde la mesa donde solían hacer las fiestas de té, pasando por el "supuesto" jardín privado de rosas (que para él no era nada privado, Blood mas bien lo llevaba cuando quería estar con él en 'privado'), hasta llegar incluso a las escaleras – estancia – o cualquier lugar en la mansión sombrerero.

Simplemente, porque así era Blood. Era un _principal_, por lo tanto siempre estaba acostumbrado a hacer lo que quisiera, y aún más en su territorio. A él no le importaba mucho en realidad, el Dupre y su profunda sonrisa siempre lograban de convencerlo de _muchas cosas_. Por algo era su compañero más fiel.

«—Lo hacemos porque eres uno de los tres importantes en Wonderland, Blood.» le mira, encogiéndose de hombros de forma obvia, antes de sonreír y pasarse un brazo tras el cuello. «—Tú, Vivaldi y Gowland lo son, por eso deben asistir a las reuniones, tales como el baile de Navidad….»

Se acomoda el sombrero con una mano, mirándole con aquellos profundos ojos color cielo, casi taladrándolo con ellos.

«—Por mí, ambos pueden ir a perderse junto al idiota de Ace al bosque.» Responde simplemente, inclinándose hacia Elliot con una sonrisa de lado «—Me parece mucho más importante lo que hacíamos de camino.»

El de largas orejas mira en otra dirección enseguida, riendo de forma algo nerviosa. Justamente eso. Blood y sus lugares _extraños_. Aunque una cosa era en su territorio, y otra era en medio del bosque, camino al castillo. Aunque, conocía bien al Dupre, a él le importaba un coño y menos el territorio. El sombrerero siempre hacía básicamente lo que le cantaba. Tampoco era como si fuera a negar que era una de las tantas cosas que le atraían del azabache. Aún en Wonderland, un mundo con muchas reglas que cumplir, él las saltaba todas y cada una de ellas. _En verdad le gustaba eso de él_.

«—Jajá…Blood…no creo que realmente pienses eso….» Aun con el brazo tras el cuello, le sonríe de forma algo nerviosa.

Este alza las cejas.

«—Realmente…toda Wonderland puede irse a donde le dé la gana o perderse con quien quiera.» Lo toma de la mano, haciéndolo a su cuerpo, ganado que Eliot abra grandes su amatistas, con desmesura. Blood se inclina, deslizando el dedo índice sobre su mejilla derecha. «—Nada podría ser más importante que tú, Elliot.» agrega con tanta naturalidad que el otro siente casi ahogarse con su propia saliva; el azabache le dirige una mirada divertida, antes de separar la mano de su rostro y abrir repentinamente la imponente puerta frente a ellos.

El March se queda sin aliento enseguida.

Todos los invitados dentro del castillo giran a mirarlos, mientras Blood compone su sonrisa tan _Blood_, superior y algo burlona, elegante y altiva, mientras lo mantiene aún tomado de la mano jalándolo al interior del recinto. Puede sentirlo, como los ojos de todos viajan del rostro del sombrerero, a sus manos entrelazadas y hacia su conmocionado rostro. Dura poco, y luego de analizarlos, todos regresan a sus charlas usuales. Elliot le dirige una alterada y significativa mirada, que Blood ignora olímpicamente, haciéndose el desentendido al susurrarle un simple "_¿Sucede algo, Elliot?_" en tono amable.

Abre los labios, dispuesto a decirle lo mucho que sucede al entrar de ese modo como si tal cosa, viéndose interrumpido enseguida.

«— ¡Vaya! ¡Es grandioso ver que no fui el último en llegar!» Una voz animada y alegre se acerca a ambos; Blood alza una ceja y mira sin gracia alguna a Ace, quien se acerca con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja de siempre. «— ¡Qué gran alivio!»

Elliot rueda los ojos. El caballero no es que realmente le caiga tan mal (No, no como le cae al Dupre), es solo que su actitud es de idiota. Tsk, Ace es tan molesto.

«—Vives en el castillo de corazones, tonto.» murmura el rubio acastañado, llevándose ambas manos a la cintura. «—Sería estúpido e imposible que llegaras tarde al lugar donde vives, ¿no lo crees?»

Ace se lleva una mano tras el cuello, soltando una risa amigable y de pura camaradería. Suerte para todos que saben que no es más que una fachada para la verdadera personalidad sangrienta y un tanto desquiciada del caballero de corazones, ¿o no lo era en realidad? Nunca se sabría. Ace era raro —igual que todos allí— así que, o estaba demente, o era un sicario demasiado feliz con la vida.

«—Eso se debe a que no estaba aquí cuando empezó el baile, ¡estaba en La Torre del reloj!» anuncia, en tono alto, como si pretendiera que todos a diez kilómetros a la redonda se enterasen. Gira un poco el sonriente rostro, encontrándolo con el del relojero, que se encuentra justo al lado de la mesa con ponche color rojo. «— ¿No es verdad, Julius?»

Blood aprecia divertido como el aludido frunce el ceño y aprieta levemente los puños, mirando en otra dirección. El de largos cabellos trata con todas sus fuerzas de no ir a por Ace y partirle la cara, no es el comportamiento de alguien _neutro_ en Wonderland ¡Pero…ese idiota! ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué se enterara todo el maldito país? Decide simplemente no responderle.

«—Juliuuuus~» Insiste, en tono alegrón. Este se gira a tomar un poco de ponche mientras finge que la cosa no es con él. El castaño entrecierra los ojos con morbosa diversión, ¡ah~! Julius en verdad cree que puede dejarlo hablando solo y enfadarse con él con toda sus refinados modales, _como le encanta eso del Monrey_. «—Ah, bien, supongo que sigue algo molesto por lo de las _cadenas_…pero ya se le pasará.»

No, en realidad nadie desea saber más al respecto. Ace se aleja hacia el reparador de corazones, quien para ese momento se encuentra tosiendo el ponche que acaba de servirse. Elliot mira con impresión hacia estos, ¿Ace y Julius? Vaya~…mira de reojo a Blood, quien por el contrario parece de lo más tranquilo con la situación; ¿ya lo sabía acaso?

«— ¡Ace!»

«—Realmente no creo que te queden heridas Julius, estás exagerando un tanto las cosas~….»

«— ¡ACE!»

A ese cabrón realmente no le importa nada, piensa Blood, analizando a la curiosa 'pareja'; bien por Julius, con tal de que el otro no se le acerque a Elliot con sus constantes perdidas en el bosque que terminaban en la entrada de su mansión, no lo mataría.

«—No sabía que esos dos….» empieza el de largas orejas, aunque no sabe si lo dice para sí o lo comenta al sombrerero.

«—Es bastante obvio, Elliot, solo debes verlo desde un punto de vista más objetivo.» lo jala de la mano una vez más, sin importarle en realidad cuantas personas los estén observando. Llega junto a una mesa repleta de tazas de té negro y cargado. Blood toma la del centro, soplándola tres veces antes de dar un trago largo. «—Ace es tan diferente de Julius que necesitan estar cerca.»

El más bajo lo mira doblando una oreja con incomprensión, eso no parecía tener sentido para él. Mira a su alrededor, en verdad que eran los últimos en llegar. Los gemelos se habían adelantado a ellos antes de siquiera salieran de la mansión. Puede verlos de lejos, están con Alice. Los Bloody parecen explicarle algo, seguramente algo sobre armas por las formas que tratan de explicar con sus manos. Dee trata de mostrarle a la rubia algo seguramente filoso, extendiendo el dedo índice de la mano derecha hacia la mejilla de la joven, más Dum interfiere antes de que llegue a tocarla, apartándole la mano.

«— ¿Lo ves, Elliot?» Susurra contra su oído de repente, haciéndose inclinado desde atrás. Este siente como su espalda tiembla al oírlo tan cerca, como la respiración de Blood choca contra su cuello. «—Se podría creer que Dum no quiere que Alice sea tocada…pero en realidad no desea que Dee la toque, que su piel haga contacto con la de ella. Dum es posesivo con su hermano gemelo, ¿nunca lo notaste?» Siente sus labios rozar su piel. Maldición, le gustaría tanto girarse y presionar los propios contra estos. «—Todo el mundo le da mucha importancia a la forastera, la ponen como el centro de Wonderland y malinterpretan todo lo que tiene que ver con ella. No ven en realidad lo que sucede.»

«—No me parece del todo correcto, Blood Dupre.» Ambos giran de inmediato hacia Peter, quien los observa de brazos cruzados. Parecía levemente cansado, lo que era obvio. Todo el castillo estaba decorado con adornos que lo hacían parecer de cristal, con escarcha plateada y nieve artificial en cada esquina. Tenía adornos de la época, de color rojo y verde translucidos; era más que claro que al Ace pasarse todo ese tiempo en el sector neutral de Wonderland, Peter habría tenido que arreglar y ordenar la gran mayoría del lugar él solo.

«— ¿Ah no?» Blood alza ambas cejas, mientras los dos portadores de orejas se miran de forma asesina. Peter se acomoda las gafas, soltándole un "Tonto conejo". El sombrero se adelanta, tomando a Elliot de la cintura antes de que se tire a matar a Peter o llenarle la cabeza de balas.

«—No.»

«—Bueno, creo que Boris piensa igual que tú.» Peter lo mira, instando a qué se explique. « —Por eso está allá lamiendo a Alice.» el de cabellos pancos gira de inmediato, sintiendo un tic en la ceja al ver que este solo conversa con la rubia. Piensa en sacar también su arma para lastimar al sombrerero por eso, más siente un ligero "click" cerca de su oreja, que lo alerta. Mira de refilón como Elliot le apunta con dos armas a la cabeza.

«—No a Blood, conejo de quinta.» amenaza, en tono serio. Este sonríe ampliamente al oírlo. Elliot se ve _adorable_ para sus ojos cuando se pone posesivo o protector. El White chasquea la lengua, y se aleja de ellos, empujando en su camino a Nightmare y Gray —este último muy preocupado, intentando encontrar forma de que su "amo" dejara de toser y parecer tan enfermo. Como último método lo abraza, mientras Nightmare continúa escupiendo sangre. "_¿Pero, seguro que estas bien?" "Gray, te preocupas…coff…demasiado." "¡Por supuesto que no lo hago! ¡Estaré contigo hasta que te pongas mejor!_—y camina en dirección de Vivaldi, aunque no puede evitar dirigirle una mirada al gato rizón al retirarse.

«— ¿Viste eso?» Elliot mira a Blood al oirlo, guardándose las pistolas de nuevo en el cinto. «—No reaccionó así por ella….»

El otro asiente, ¿cómo puede estar tan seguro? ¿Cómo puede saberlo en realidad? Él mismo lo duda, cada vez que Alice se le acerca Blood, él y ella terminan discutiendo de algún modo, y hasta da la impresión de que el azabache pudiera estar siempre celoso por algo. Muchos en Wonderland lo piensan de ese modo, y Vivaldi lo anda comentando como tal cosa. Realmente trata de ignorarlo pero~..._en verdad le molesta_. Podía ser cierto que todos le daban más importancia de la necesaria a ella y por eso malinterpretaban cualquier acción que todos tuvieran con la rubia pero… ¿en serio Blood no~…?

«— ¿Qué sucede?» Blood adivina sus pensamientos enseguida. «— ¿En qué piensas?» Pasa dos dedos enguantados por el contorno de las orejas castañas. Elliot las agacha por competo como un acto reflejo, sonrojándose notoriamente. «—Me muero por saber en qué piensas, Elliot.» susurra en un tono que casi puede declararse como sensual. Ese tono del Dupre, con el cual siempre lo convence de cualquier cosa. «—Dímelo, por favor….» dos palabras que no se escuchan muy seguido venir de él. "Por favor". No. Para él solo era ordenar y debían obedecerle, más con el March es diferente. Porque Elliot es diferente. Elliot es especial.

Traga en seco, tratando de poner en orden sus ideas luego de que aquel tono de voz dejara un campo de guerra destrozado en su cabeza.

«— ¿Cómo…como puedes saberlo Blood? ¿Qué siempre se malinterpreta todo en relación con Alice?»

Este se encoje de hombros y da un nuevo sorbo a su adorado té.

«—Porque es una perra.»

Elliot parpadea. Suena de lo más descortés pensar aquello, pero en verdad le gusta tanto cuando él habla así de ella que las ganas de sonreír son casi inevitables.

«—Y, además.» continúa, tras el corto silencio luego del claro insulto «—Porque sé bien que muchos deben malinterpretar también cuando yo estoy con ella. ¿Sabes porque siempre discuto con Alice Liddell, Elliot?» El nombrado niega, mirándole con suma atención. «—Porque, generalmente, antes ha estado hablando contigo. No me gusta el poder que ejerce en todos los hombres de este lugar, y definitivamente no dejaré que lo haga contigo.» tan tranquilo como siempre, mientras el menor siente como algo caliente se le funde por dentro. _Es por él_. Ríe de forma nerviosa y aliviada a la vez, una especie de humo invisible lo rodea y siente algo de frío por la nieve artificial que ahora se le hace tan verdadera. _Es por él_.

«— ¿No me crees?» Quizás sigue igual que cuando entraron. Elliot parpadea, aún repitiéndose la respuesta en su cabeza, deleitado con ella. Blood entrelaza sus dedos una vez más, encaminándose hacia una de las puertas que dan al exterior. «—Puedo demostrártelo.»

Sacude la cabeza, intentando salir de su ensoñación. Suelta un "¿qué?" empezando a caer en cuenta. El de sombrero negro señala con sus ojos azules el muérdago de cristal colgado bajo el marco en el cual se encuentran. Elliot abre grandes los ojos, empezando a negar repetidas veces con la cabeza, pero a Blood no le importa. Se inclina hacia él y lo besa, frente a todo Wonderland. Lo hace de forma lenta y delicada, como si deseara dejar bien claro frente a su más leal amigo y amante lo que está haciendo. Desliza su lengua dentro de la boca del otro en cuanto tiene oportunidad, tomándole el rostro con las manos para profundizar el contacto labial. Elliot termina cediendo ante él, como siempre lo hace. Puede sentir varios pares de ojos en ambos, y realmente no le importa. A Ninguno. Blood quiere dejar más que claro que tan largo se extiende su territorio, Elliot es parte de él, _Elliot le pertenece_. El March se regodea en brazos del sombrerero, saberse suyo nunca le parecería algo malo. Para nada.

Se separan por la necesidad de aire. Blood sonríe de la forma como siempre lo hace, ignora el modo como todos están en silencio observándolos.

«—Feliz Navidad.» agrega, en tono divertido y un tanto burlón. Elliot no puede evitar reír, permitiendo que aún esté tomando su rostro. _Feliz Navidad._ Pues sí que lo era; y si Blood iba a mostrarse así de público en esas fechas, ya no podía esperar a la del siguiente año.

* * *

**Notas:** Reconozco que se me dificultó en algunos pedazos, pero fueron muy pocos. Algunos quedaron bien Fluff, lo reconozco, pero me ha gustado. Siempre habrá un insulto, directo o indirecto, hacia Alice en mis historias. _Porque es una perra_. Le metí más parejas de las usuales, ¡pero todas me gustan! (yo misma loleé con lo de Ace y sus cadenas, ¡él y Julius son tan sadomaso! ¡kukukukú~!)

Karin: Espero de todo corazón que te haya gustado, cariño. ¡Muero porque sea el seis de reyes para entregarte tu regalo! Y también me muero de ganas para que sea 24 y ver el mío, tus dibujos hermosos me alegran la vida. Gracias por todos los buenos momentos vividos este año, ¡haces mi vida más feliz! ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año 2011, lindura~!

_Nota agregada el Lunas 17 de Enero:_ Ah~, me siento mal por estar publicando esto hasta ahora, Karin, espero puedas perdonarme…entre la ida mis padres y mi linda estancia en el hospital el tiempo se fue pasando. ¡Aun así, el sentimiento es el mismo! ¡Te quiero, ojala hayas disfrutado de la historia, fue con amor para ti~!

¿Review?


End file.
